Five Nights At Ganon's
by HeroAlexa249
Summary: Welcome to Ganon's Museum! Where you learn about Hyrule's past villains! Blake is the new security guard taking the night shift. Only to find many unexpected turns than he thought...
1. Prolouge

**This is the prologue. It's going to be short. **

* * *

><p><em>Ganondorf's Castle is now an attraction museum.<em>

_Where it shows six of Hyrule's Villains from the past, and the main attraction of it all were the animatronics of the villains. Representing Ganondorf, Zant, Ghirahim, and Veran. But two were stored away, one for having servo problems, and other one's room still in process of being finished. _

_One night, when the museum is closed, he came in. His name is Blake Saye. As the new night security guard, and possessing the brilliant blue eyes, and blond hair of the hero who defeated them all before. _

_But…_

_Little did he know that the villains' spirits have entered their own perspective animatronic ever since the first security guard was there from the start. _

_They wait for him…for him to come back. Only problem was…they couldn't exactly remember how he really looked like. The only thing they did remember was his name, and the very distinct qualities he had in every era. _

_Link._


	2. Night 1

He entered the room of his new job. Still holding the newspaper ad.

**Help Wanted. **

**New night security guard needed at Ganon's Museum to do the night shift. Work time: 12:00am-6:00am.** **Monitor cameras, ensure the safety of equipment and animatronics villains. Not responsible for injuries/dismemberment. Call to apply 2-999-GANON-MUSEUM. **

He looked around the room, just to get use to where he was going to start working for this week.

It had a chair for him to sit so he could watch the new technology that actually watched the rooms, but he didn't know what it was called since it was rather so new to him, since the manger never showed him.

It had three doors, two, that were open, from where the chair stood. The other one was in front of the chair, which actually had no door at all. It had two windows so you could see some of the hallway leading to the room. The room was rather small for a normal security room.

"Wonder what the red button and white button are for," he said to himself when he looked at the two doors, since he never seen anything like it. But it was normal for him since Hyrule started advancing to higher technology to use.

What really was confusing on why there was a flute next to the…whatever it was called. He sat down on the chair. He looked at the clock to see what time it was. 12:00 am, and he had to stay here till 6:00 am. And so far, nothing has happen. This was going to be easy.

After a few minutes past of doing nothing, the phone rang. Making Blake jump of fright, but then picked up.

"Hello? Hello, hello," called a female voice.

"Yes," asked Blake.

"Well if you are hearing this then congrats on the new job," she said, "I'm recording you a message to get you started on your first day. I myself work on the day shift, but let's not talk about that now. "

Then realizing this was a recording, he slapped himself for being stupid.

"But first, I got to read the introductory greeting, you see, that I have to read this, it's basically kind of legal now a days, anyways. Welcome to Ganon's Museum! A place where you learn of Hyrule's history of most dangerous villains."

Of course, he had been here multiple times.

"Anyways, all you got to do is check the tablet, which is the item right in front of you. All you got to do is just turn it on, and you get accesses to see all the rooms' cameras. Just touch the screen to move from camera to camera."

Blake turned on the tablet, and couldn't help but gaped at it. He did a quick checked of all the rooms of each respect villain, and the hallways, and any other separate rooms, except one. Lucky enough for him, he was a fast learner. Wish the manager remembered to tell him this before he started.

"But…," the female voice continued, "I should warn you about some stuff first. The last two night watch guards complain how the animatronics started moving around, and tried to attempt to get inside the room you are currently in…"

_What…the manger never told me about that._

"The mechanics think is a glitch in their programming. But to make sure they don't get in, all you got to do is press the red button, which closes the entry way of coming inside the room. The white button is to turn on the light, just in case they are there. You don't need to worry about the third opening, you see, none of them can fit in there."

_You got to be kidding me._

"See, the manger don't tell you this type of stuff before you start working. Another complaint from them was the animatronics kept calling them Link, which is strange since neither one was even the hero himself. Actually, one of the watchers was a female. Which seems strange to be called Link…"

_What madness is this?!_

"But you got nothing to worry about," the female voice said, "just check the cameras, close the doors only when necessarily or you will lose power. Remember, we got to conserve magic which we use to work all of this stuff. Check carefully at the bars at the right bottom corner of the camera screen. And I will talk to you next time."

_Nothing to worry about…yeah right. Then why is there a flute here?! What the hell is the purpose of it?!_

The recording ended, and Blake was on his own now. He checked to see what time it was, 1:00 am, this didn't seem easy anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>First Night: 1:00 am 95% left<strong>

"I just got to check the cameras, and make sure they don't come in. All I got to worry about is just the four animatronics," Blake said, "But what's with the flute?!"

He checked the cameras again, checking the villains' room again. But when he checked Ghirahim's room, the animatronic that was supposed to be standing in its original spot was gone.

"Holy Three Golden Goddesses," Blake said, "Where the hell he go?!"

He turned on the light of right door, nothing there. He turned it off, and then checked the left, to find Ghirahim looking at him. Ghirahim licked his lips with that sickening slurp, and said, "It has been awhile…Link…"

Blake immediately pressed the red button, seeing the metallic door closing in front of Ghirahim. He turned on the light, to see Ghirahim giving him a cold glare that send down shivers down his spine. Turning off so he wouldn't see that glare, he went back to check on the cameras again. Veran moved out her spot, but was at the main room of the whole museum.

He couldn't help but think that Ghirahim just called him Link. Just like what the phone woman said, the past night guards were called Link as well, and he was called Link. Something was wrong…very wrong. Checking the cameras again, Zant moved out of his spot…or was rather peeking out of the door of his room. Veran was now down the hallway from the room he was in. Ghirahim left the door, and was now in the…supply room? He opened the left door again, Ganondorf hasn't even shown any movement at all.

"It's 2:00 am…only having 68% of power…," Blake said nervously to himself while still looking at the cameras, "I can make it…I can make it…OH SWEET HYLIA! ZANT'S COMING, ZANT'S COMING, ZANT'S COMING!"

Blake saw Zant speedily heading towards the left door, he slammed the red button as fast as he could. The door went down in time when Blake heard a clang from outside.

"Damn you Link," he heard Zant say outside.

For the second time, he was called Link. What was up with that? Checking the camera again, he saw Zant went back into his room again, but Blake could see Zant seemed…more ripped apart than the others. Like some parts of his clothes were torn and you could see the wiring. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip), First Night: 4:00 am 33% left<strong>

"You are not going to surprise me again, Veran," Blake said, as he closed the right door again, from Veran getting in. The light was still on and he could see Veran giving him the evil smirk from the window.

For the past two hours, the animatronics lazily tried to get in. This was the second time Veran has tried to come in, Ganondorf has been all over the place making him hard to keep track of him only two times had he tried to come in, Zant hasn't moved out of his spot, and Ghirahim was still in the main room last time he checked the cameras.

While switching through the cameras and opening the right door again, since Veran left, he came to a camera that was showing a room. In the middle of the room was a cloth that seem to be covering something and a sign saying "OUT OF ORDER". Another camera shown the entry way of an unfinished room, with a sign saying "DO NOT ENTER".

Wishing he could look at both rooms closer, but when checking where the others are, he saw Ganondorf very nearby. So he closed the door, not giving any chances at all, despite that he was almost out of power.

Checking the left door again, Ganondorf was there, giving him an evil smirk and evil glare at him. Blake went back to check the other cameras and almost yelled in surprise. He only had 10% of power left, and checking the cameras quickly, Veran was coming back.

"Oh Link," he could hear her say down from the hall, her voice getting closer, "Come out from your little protection room!"

Blake pressed the red button to close, but nothing happen. He pressed it again. Nothing. There wasn't enough power to close the door. He could hear Veran coming closer, and closer to the open door.

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG!_

It was 6:00 am, his shift was over. He checked out the hallway, Veran was gone, so was Ganondorf when he checked the window. He let a big wave of relief. Maybe it was for one night that he had experienced. It probably would never happen again. But something wouldn't stop nagging him. How come the animatronics voices that actually sounded like the original instead of the voice boxes they were given? And what was with that covered object? Why there was a room left unfinished?

* * *

><p><em>Damn them all, especially him! They left me to rot here in this damn room, covered in this damn cloth! Ever since I have been shown with a problems, they left me here to repair me. But they never came! They never came to fix me, they let all the others have the all the spotlight! Can't the others notice I'm lonely here?! So lonely…in this damn room.<em>

* * *

><p><em>When will I get my spotlight?! Those idiots have yet to finish this damn place, so I could be shown! That damned hero is back, and I want my revenge. My sweet revenge form that wretched brat! I will get it before all the others can! <em>


	3. Night 2

**DAMN! I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry. I finally got a Wii U, and have been playing Hyrule Warriors NONSTOP. I wonder who this 'Golden Bonnie' in FNAF 3 is….**

* * *

><p>There he was again. In the same room, with the same tablet, the same flute, and the chair where he sat last time. Everything was the same when he was first here last night. He hoped that what happen last night was just a nightmare, and he imagined it all.<p>

"Everything seems…okay," Blake said as he sat down, but he couldn't help but stop looking at the flute, "Okay, what the hell is this for?! The manager never told me what this is for, neither the phone woman!"

Then the phone ringed. He picked up, and heard the same woman's voice again.

"Well if you are hearing this, then congrats! You made it to the second night," she said.

_Yes…AFTER I WAS ATTACKED BY VILLAIN ANIMATRONICS! Please let that dreadful nightmare be just for one night…_

"Anyways, as the week progresses, the animatronics seem to be more active as the last night two night guards said…"

After hearing that, Blake immediately turned on the tablet, and checked the cameras. Veran already left her spot. Last night wasn't just a nightmare, it was a REAL nightmare.

"You should be checking the cameras as I speak…"

_WAY ahead of you._

"By the way. You should probably start worrying about one more animatronic. You see, the last two said door the others couldn't fit because of being 'too big'. Well…it seems this new one CAN fit.

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF HYLIA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

"Since there is no door for to actually stop it, which is why the flute is here. For somewhat reason, the first guard brought his flute with him, and learning that one of them could fit in the third door. Being so freaked out, he started playing a certain melody on it. The next thing he knows when checking the camera for the doorway, the animatronic left and went to some other room."

_NOW I FINALLY GET ANSWERS! OH GREAT! GHIRAHIM JUST MOVED OUT OF HIS SPOT! _Checking the camera, he found him at the supply closet, again. Checking the cameras again, he could see this new animatronic has already moved since he saw something different near the bathrooms, but he couldn't make it out from where it was. The other two still haven't moved, and Veran was still at the main room.

"Which is why we now leave a flute there, and some piece of music that should be next to the tablet, and just play on what it has. It works every time, but if you are too slow, and don't get right. Then you are going to meet a terrible fate."

_Lucky for me, I'm a fast learner, and I have played a bit before…just hope I can actually make it out alive…_

"That's all I have to say for tonight, so goodbye, and hope to see you next night. Bye."

The call ends. Blake was still having a hard time processing what he just heard. There was a fifth animatronic…A FIFTH ANIMATRONIC! WHY DIDN'T THE MANAGER TELL HIM THIS?!

He looked at the flute, and the sheet of music paper. Checking the cameras, seeing that Veran had moved, and checking the right door, to see her there, and closing the door in front of her face. He sighed, picked up the flute, and started playing some random tunes on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Night 2: 2:00AM<strong>

"Alright then…show yourself new guy," Blake said, checking on ONE camera of where the new guy was. Probably a stupid idea, but he had to know who he was up against.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Link," called out Ganondorf from the hall.

Oh sweet Nayru, and slamming the right door shut so Ganondorf couldn't come in. But once he did that, and quickly looked at the camera, the new guy moved.

He could hear noise coming from the third door. Blake quickly grabbed the flute and brought it up to his lips, and played the WORST tune ever of Hyrule's History of Musicians. (**Hahaha…..JK**).

The noise stop, but a voice came before it left, "Damn that melody that seems to always have an effect on me, but I'll will get to you, Link."

Blake quickly dropped the flute, grabbed the tablet and caught the new guy red handed. Vaati. He must have been the one whose room wasn't finished, but Blake couldn't help but feel EXTREMELY uncomfortable of Vaati's glare at the camera. It looked…menacing.

"Well, well, sky-child. Slacking off again," Ghirahim's said as his voice traveled down the hall.

"STOP CALLING ME LINK YOU DAMN IDIOTS," Blake yelled at the left door.

…

What…the hell…was wrong…with him.

"WHY YOU WRETCHED BRAT!"

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHH," Blake screamed out of his mind, and slammed the button for the door going down, JUST…IN…TIME.

He regretted when he turned on the light, because he saw Ghirahim, in his Sword Spirit form, giving the coldest glare he has EVER seen.

"I'm going to have problems sleeping…"

* * *

><p><strong>Night 2: 3:00AM<strong>

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Zant was screaming as loud as he can as he spin towards the door.

"WHY," Blake yelled as he slammed it shut, and heard the loud bang.

"OUCHIE!"

…EXTREME AWKWARD SILENCE.

* * *

><p><strong>Night 2 5:00AM<strong>

_DAMN IT! I only have 11% of power left!_

The night was just dreadful. Vaati has made many attempts to get in the room, and so had the others. Blake had suspicions that Ghirahim told the other animatronics what he called them, because every attempt they tried, they only gave cold glares, and some….well….some _colorful _comments. VERY colorful comments to be exact.

While dealing with mad animatronics, Blake went back to the camera with the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign covering something up. He just couldn't put his finger on it. What had broken down and just left in that dark room? Why had nobody come to fix it, and what was it even?

All these questions kept buzzing through his head, making him having a hard time to even concentrate on his job. The only thing that brought him back to his senses when he heard noise coming from the third room. He sighed, brought the flute to him.

While playing the beginning of the song, despite that he was looking at the sheet, he could hear footsteps coming down from the right hallway.

"I'll get my revenge and exterminate you, Link," called out Ganondorf, his footsteps coming eerily closer.

_No….no…No…NO! BAD TIME FOR YOU TO COME! DAMN IT, GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN ROOM!_

This wasn't good at all. Blake couldn't do ANYTHING. If he stopped playing to close the door, Vaati will surely get him. If he kept playing, Ganondorf will come, and probably brutally murder him. What was he going to do, WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO?!

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

He barely made it. The noises from both doors stopped. Everything was quiet. Blake let out a BIG sigh of relief. He made it for another night. As he got up, the questions from before started buzzing through his head about that…_something. _

* * *

><p><em>So Vaati has now come to do what everybody else is doing. They forgotten all about me…they left me here to rot. But not anymore. I will show them. I WILL SHOW THEM ALL! I WILL SHOW THAT LINK WILL MEET A TERRIBLE FATE ONCE I GET TO HIM FIRST!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So….yeah. New FNAF 3 teaser trailer looked badass. Anyways, you guys should probably figure out who is this out of order guy is. If not, well, you will have quite a surprise for the next chapter. I decided to the way to avoid Vaati was playing a certain tune, that certain tune was his theme. If you don't like that idea, feel free to tell your thoughts in the reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoy, goodbye for now! <strong>


	4. Night 3

**It's finally time for you guys to see who the new animatronic that is out of order is! ENJOY, AND I NEED TO SEE A FAN MADE GAME OF THIS SOON! **

* * *

><p>"Wow! You made it to the third night! You're a natural," the phone girl, as Blake now liked to call her, said, "I have nothing much to say to you, other than the fact that there is-"<p>

The call ended. Blake checked the wiring's to see if he disconnected it or something. It was perfectly fine, and the power was doing fine.

_Well…that was weird, but it can't beat what Zant said last night. Wonder what she was going to say…the LAST thing I want is to see another animatronic. UGH!_

"Oh look at we have here," called out a voice he never heard before, making him stop on what he was doing, "the hero just sitting in that room, the hero that defeated me all those years ago…"

The voice of the new speaker seemed to be rising with anger, but it never continued on what it said. Blake found himself already sweating. Whoever this newcomer was, it probably what the phone girl was going to mention.

"Wait…," Blake said to himself, "then there is ANOTHER animatronic. OH WHAT THE HELL! DAMN IT! ARGH!"

One look at the cameras made him stop his whining. ALL of the animatronics he knew so far had moved from their spots and roaming around the place. He went through all the cameras quickly, then suddenly stopped in the room with the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign on the figure.

Something wasn't right. He suddenly started feeling all dizzy, and light headed, he swear he could hear a laugh, and he swear to himself he just saw the cloth move. Then that camera went off. He sat there for 3 minutes, thinking what happen, and slamming the door shut in front of Veran's face.

_Whatever that out of order figure is…probably caused the phone call to end early, was that new voice, and caused me to feel sick. But…who even is it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Night 3 2:00 am<strong>

"ARGH! CURSE YOU LINK AND THAT STUPID TUNE," Vaati yelled at him, as he went to his normal spot to strike again. This version of the hero was learning fast, but he, Vaati the Wind Mage had to get to him first before all the others.

"Hm," He said to himself, "Well then, it seems like someone is also joining our little game."

"RGH! This annoying hero is starting to get into my-," Veran stopped before she could continue, "Well, well, it looks like he CAN work still."

"IF I COULD ONLY GET TO THE STUPID SKY-CHILD'S LITTLE SAFE HOUSE, AND JUST STRANGLE THE-," Ghirahim was outraging before stopping, "HA! I haven't seen him come out and 'play' in a long time!"

"Yeah! Someone else is joining our little 'game' of trying to get to the hero," said Zant.

"Who knew I will see HIM again," Said Ganondorf, but then gave out an evil laugh, "This made this whole entire game even more interesting."

Blake was humming himself when he heard Ganondorf's laugh, and checked on the cameras. Strange…all the animatronics seem to be standing there in the room they were each in, and all giving an evil grin. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Let see if he can try to get to the annoying hero first, BUT LINK IS MY KILL AND I WILL GET TO HIM," all the animatronics said together as one.

_My time has come…no more hiding in this damn cloth! I want to go out and 'play' the game the others are playing! _

He first started flexing his fingers, then his arm, his leg, then the other, and the next thing. His whole entire body, and then he could finally move freely.

"MY TURN TO HAVE SOME FUN," he called out.

* * *

><p><strong>Night 3 3:00 am 50% of power left<strong>

"This is VERY weird," Blake said, "not ONE animatronic has moved from their damn spot for almost an hour! What the hell is going on?! Sure, it's nice not getting ambushed from them, but this is strange for them even doing that!"

"HEHE," he heard a voice ring out.

Blake froze. There it was…that same voice from last time. He checked the camera from the out of order room, it was working perfectly fine than last time. But this time…the covered figure wasn't in the cloth anymore, but in a dark corner of the room. What was with the newcomers hiding in the dark?

The new animatronic moved so quickly, leaving him staring at an empty room for one second. He checked the other cameras quickly, to find the new animatronic in the third doorway. Despite of the low lighting, Blake could make out this new guy, and he felt his heart beat skip a beat.

Majora's Mask. Sure it was a mask, but it seems whoever built him decided to build a body similar to Skull Kid's and what Skull Kids usually wear. But the whole thing was just…DEMOLISHED! He could see parts of the endo skeleton from underneath the tattered clothing, parts of the skin were ripped up, and Majora was even twitching. Parts of the mask itself seem to have lost its color, and parts of horns were torn apart.

Blake was staring in horror of what he was looking at. He actually was feeling bad for Majora, but was terrified of how the heck he was going to avoid this guy. It couldn't be music, or closing the door since it didn't have ONE!

"I'm sick of being lonely in that damn room," Majora said straight at the camera, "Of having no one to play with me…and _YOU _then came back…YOU WILL MEET YOUR TERRIBLE FATE TODAY!"

Freak out mode was on. He was stuck, he didn't know what to do, and he kept looking at the camera where Majora just left. He could here footsteps EERILY coming closer and closer, and EVER so closer. Until Blake finally notice that button on the tablet, saying 'child's voice'.

He went to one of the rooms, and pressed the button, hearing a child's laugh. The footsteps stopped, and he could hear a voice saying "IS THERE SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH ME?" followed with a raging scream. Then evil laughs, and another scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Night 3 5:00 am 10% of power left<strong>

"OH SWEET FARORE," Blake was screaming, both his doors locked from preventing Veran and Ghirahim to come into the room, "I SHOULD HAVE PAYED CLOSE ATTENTION TO MY POWER! I'M GOING TO RUN OUT! DAMN IT!"

The night have not been easy. Avoiding SIX animatronics is VERY hard to do, and that you very low power left and that being wasted away for having two doors closed. Great, just GREAT.

He watched as his power was draining away, checking the lights, both animatronics were gone, and he couldn't hear footsteps coming from the third door.

"3%...2%...1%," Blake's voice was just a squeak when it reached 0%.

Everything shut itself down. The doors flew up, the room went dark, and he heard the dreaded footsteps coming down, and humming.

"*insert Ganondorf's theme HERE*," Ganondorf was humming his theme as he came closer to the left door where the whelp of a hero was hiding, "You're time has come little hero."

Ganondorf stepped one foot in the room when the clock rung 6:00 am.

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG_

Blake opened his eyes to see Ganondorf gone. Everything was quite, and then he let out a HUGE breath of relief. He barely lived, and he slapped himself to ALWAYS be careful with the power.

But the thought of six animatronics gone mad still bothered him, and the same questions kept running in his head. Why do they keep calling him Link? Are they stupid or blind to see that he doesn't even look close to the Hero of Hyrule?

* * *

><p><em>THAT LITTLE HERO GOT THE BEST OF ME AGAIN! I AM AN IDIOT FOR EVEN THINKING THERE WAS SOMEONE IN THOSE ROOMS THAT COULD PLAY WITH ME! I WILL GET TO HIM FIRST! I WILL, AND MAKE HIS PAIN EVER LASTING!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't leave Majora out of the game the others were playing, I just couldn't. Plus, if you are not happy of how Majora sometimes acts like Skull Kid, then I am sorry, but I overall think Majora became evil was because he was SO lonely and nobody wanted to play with him. Yes, I did POV of the villain animatronics, just trying something new. Yeah…HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! <strong>


End file.
